Palette
menu (right).]] About The Palette is an extension of the Maker Pen that is used to select shapes, colors, Chips, Gizmos, props, as well as settings for the Maker Pen and other objects. It also shows how much "Maker Pen ink" has already been used in a Custom Room. The Palette replaced the Sandbox Machine as well as several tabs of an older version of the Maker Pen menu. How to Use the Palette * The Palette can be opened and closed with the top-left button in the Maker Pen menu. Thus, only players whose Permission allows them to use the Maker Pen can use the Palette (by default creators and co-owners of a Custom Room). *The Palette can also be closed with the top-right button on it or by dropping the Maker Pen. *Players can position the Palette by grabbing (using the trigger button) one of the two handles at its sides. *To create a shape or spawn a Chip, Gizmo, or prop: tap the relevant tab at the top of the Palette (and in some cases the relevant filter and page); then tap the item in the Palette; and then pull the trigger with the hand that holds the Maker Pen. Shapes and Colors Tab The Shapes and Colors tab contains a selection of shape types and colors to choose from. Colors You can select one of 16 colors by tapping them. The selected color is used when creating new shapes or using the Recolor mode of the Maker Pen. The colors are: red, orange, yellow, light green, blue, light blue, dark cyan, dark green, violet, pink, cherry red, dark brown, light brown, white, grey, and black. The currently selected color is shown by the colored cylinder in the top part of the Maker Pen (similar to a stick of glue in a hot glue pen). Tube After selecting the "Tube" button, you can draw 3D tubes in the currently chosen color by pulling the trigger of the Maker Pen. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is unchecked, a continuous, curved tube is generated while you pull the trigger. If "Uniform shapes" is checked, a single straight tube is generated whenever you release the trigger. You can change the number of sides, thickness, and roundness of tubes in the settings tab of the Palette. Expert Tip: Varying Tube Thickness :By pulling the trigger only slightly, you can generate thinner tubes. You can also specify a thickness in the Settings Tab. Ribbon Ribbons are generated in the same way as tubes. I.e., after selecting the "Ribbon" button, you can draw 3D ribbons in the currently chosen color by pulling the trigger of the Maker Pen. You can turn the Maker Pen to control the orientation of the ribbon. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is unchecked, a continuous, curved ribbon is generated while you pull the trigger. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, a single straight ribbon is generated whenever you release the trigger. Expert Tip: Varying Ribbon Width :By pulling the trigger only slightly, you can generate thinner ribbons. ''You can also specify a thickness in the Settings Tab.'' Cube After selecting the "Cube" button, you can draw boxes in the currently chosen color by pulling the trigger of the Maker Pen. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is unchecked, the box will have one corner at the position where you pull the trigger and the opposite corner at the position where you release the trigger. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, the box is always a perfect cube shape with faces of equal sizes. Expert Tip: Positioning Boxes and Other Shapes :When you create a cube shape (or sphere/cylinder/wedge/pyramid shape), it is originally aligned to the invisible coordinate axes of the world. (The snapping grid is also aligned to the same axes.) To move and rotate a cube shape, you can grab it with your free hand (i.e., the hand that does not hold the maker pen). You can also use the Move and Rotate modes of the Maker Pen. '' ''Expert Tip: Flat Boxes without Round Corners :Cubes have rounded corners to be consistent with the Rec Room aesthetics. If you need a flat box with sharp corners, you should use a flat Wedge. Box See Cube. Sphere After selecting the "Sphere" button, you can draw spheres (more precisely: ellipsoids) in the currently chosen color by pulling the trigger of the Maker Pen. When you first pull the trigger, you specify a corner of an invisible box; when you release the trigger, you specify the opposite corner of this invisible box. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is unchecked, the generated ellipsoid fits into this box with its axes aligned to the sides of the box. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, a perfect sphere is generated that fits into the box. Expert Tip: Creating Rolling Spheres :Make sure to check "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab if you want the created sphere to roll without problems. With unchecked "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab, it is not possible to create a smoothly rolling sphere. '' Cylinder After selecting the "Cylinder" button, you can draw cylinders (more precisely: elliptical cylinders) in the currently chosen color by pulling the trigger of the Maker Pen. When you first pull the trigger, you specify a corner of an invisible box; when you release the trigger, you specify the opposite corner of this invisible box. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is unchecked, the generated elliptical cylinder fits into this box with its axes aligned to the sides of the box. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, the base of the cylinder is a disc. ''Expert Tip: Height of Cylinders :If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, the height of a cylinder equals the diameter. If you need a cylinder with a disc base but a different height, you should activate snapping in the Maker Pen menu. Wedge After selecting the "Wedge" button, you can draw wedges (more precisely: right-angled triangular prisms) in the currently chosen color by pulling the trigger of the Maker Pen. When you first pull the trigger, you specify one corner of the wedge; when you release the trigger, you specify the opposite corner of the wedge. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, the base of the wedge is constrained to isosceles (equal-sided) right triangles. Expert Tip: Flat Rectangles with Sharp Corners :One common use of the wedge is to create a flat rectangle with sharp corners. (A flat Cube shape has rounded corners.) You can flatten a shape with the Manipulate tool. Pyramid After selecting the "Pyramid" button, you can draw pyramids (more precisely: right-angled four-sided pyramids) in the currently chosen color by pulling the trigger of the maker pen. When you first pull the trigger, you specify a corner of an invisible box; when you release the trigger, you specify the opposite corner of this invisible box. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is unchecked, the generated pyramid fits into this box with its axes aligned to the sides of the box. If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, the base of the pyramid is a perfect square. ''Expert Tip: Height of Pyramids '' :''If "Uniform shapes" in the Settings Tab is checked, the height of a pyramid in constrained mode equals the width of the base. ''If you need a pyramid with a square base but a different height, you should activate snapping in the Maker Pen menu.' Expert Tip: Cones out of Two Overlapping Pyramids :Two overlapping pyramids (where one is rotated by 45 degrees) can form a cone with a somewhat rippled surface. Gadgets Tab The items in the gadgets tab include Chips, Gizmos, and other props that can be wired to Circuits. The items are organized in 5 categories ("Filters"), which can be selected by tapping: * Math Chips * Game Chips * Other Chips * Gizmos * Other Gadgets: Ambience Radio, Emitter, Object Respawner, Respawn Point, Sampler, Trigger Volume, and Welcome Mat. Note that some of the filters result in more items than fit on one page. Props Tab The props tab includes built-in props, which can be scaled and placed in Custom Rooms. They are organized in 8 categories ("Filters"), which can be selected by tapping. Note that most of the filters result in more items than fit on one page. * '''Weapons: Bar Stool, Bow, Coconut Bomb, Crossbow, Cutlass, Flintlock, Hunter's Crossbow, Laser Beam Cannon, Laser Burst Gun, Laser Launcher, Laser Pistol, Laser Railgun, Laser Shotgun, Magic Wand, Oar, Paint Burst Gun, Paint Grenade, Paint Launcher, Paint Pistol, Paint Scope Rifle, Paint Shield, Paint Shotgun, Plush Fish, Push Broom, Rum Jug, Shield, Snowball Pile, Sword. * Sports: Basketball, Bowling Ball, Bowling Pin, Dart, Disc, Dodgeball, Flag (Blue), Flag (Green), Flag (Red), Flag (Yellow), Paddle, Ping Pong Ball, Ping Pong Paddle, Ping Pong Table. * Decor: '''Backstop, Barrel, Bell, Book (Green), Book (Yellow), Box (Rectangle), Box (Square), Bucket, Campfire, Candle, Clay Pot (Large), Clay Pot (Small), Concrete Block, Cone, Credit Terminal, Pillar, Plant (Dracaena), Plant (Fig), Plant (Snake), Tree (Flat Large), Tree (Flat Medium), Tree (Flat Small), Wall (Large), Wall (Small). * '''Kitchen: Bottle (Glass), Bottle (Water), Cocktail Shaker, Coffee Mug, Coffee Pot, Cup, Frying Pan, Glass (Goblet), Glass (Margarita), Glass (Martini), Glass (Milkshake), Glass (Stemless), Glass (Tall), Grog Mug, Ham, Marshmallow Stick, Mini Fridge, Plate (Dinner), Plate (Pirate). * Toys: Conference Microphone, Confetti Gun, Glowstick (Blue), Glowstick (Orange), Glowstick (Purple), Glowstick (Red), Meeplecolor, Microphone, Radioin, RC Car Set, Speaker. * Creative: Clipboarddraw, Eraser, Marker (Black), Marker (Eraser), Marker Set, Paintbrushcolor, Sticky Notedraw, Sticky Posterdraw. * Furniture: Bookshelf (Short), Bookshelf (Tall), Chair (Basic), Chair (Comfy), Chair (Poker), Couch, Gaming Table (Large)draw, Gaming Table (Small)draw, Lockers, Log Bench, Sitting Log, Stool, Table (Basic), Table (Coffee Small). * Dynamic: Buttonedit,out(3x), Costume Dummyout, Dice Setout, Die, Disc Golf Goalout, Holotar Projectoredit,in(2x), Object Goal (Large)out, Object Goal (Medium)out, Object Goal (Small)out, Player Goalout, Room Dooredit,in, Signedit,in(4x), Stage Lightin(3x). Footnotes :colorThese items may be recolored with the Recolor mode of the Maker Pen. :drawPlayers may draw on these items with markers and paintbrushes. : editThese items offer additional settings that may be edited with the Configure mode of the Maker Pen. :inThese items offer one or more input pins that may be connected to a Circuit with the Wire mode of the Maker Pen. :outThese items offer one or more output pins that may be connected to a Circuit with the Wire mode of the Maker Pen. Inventions Tab The Inventions tab is where you will find your Inventions. You can get Inventions by either saving them with the Make Invention Tool, or by downloading them from the Store Tab on the Watch. This is also where you can update your Inventions, as well as publish them to the Store. Settings Tab Fade world in edit mode This checkbox determines whether the rest of the world should be grayed out when the Maker Pen is in "Edit mode". Uniform shapes This checkbox affects the Tube, Ribbon, Cube, Sphere, Cylinder, Wedge, and Pyramid shapes as described there. Move Snap This slider specifies the distance between grid points for move snapping. Snapping is activated with the Snap checkbox of the Maker Pen. Move snap affects the snapping of shapes (in Create mode) and bounding boxes of maker pen objects (in Move mode). Expert Tip: Snapping of Bounding Boxes Is Different from Vertex Snapping :''Move snap aligns the bounding box of a maker pen object to a global grid. If the bounding box of the maker pen object is not aligned with a shape in the maker pen object, it might be impossible to snap the shape to the grid - even if the shape was originally created with active snapping. '' Rotation Snap This slider specifies to which angles rotations are snapped by the Rotate mode of the Maker Pen. Snapping is activated with the Snap checkbox of the Maker Pen. Tube/Ribbon Width This slider specifies whether the width of tubes and ribbons is determined by how far the trigger is pulled (setting: "Manual") or it specifies a specific width as a fraction of the maximum width (settings: 1/8, 1/4, or 1/2). Hide Gadgets For Me This checkbox (which has the appearance of a button that turns orange when checked), specifies whether Circuits are hidden, which is often useful for testing. Play Gizmos This checkbox (which has the appearance of a button that turns orange when checked) specifies whether Gizmos are actively moving. Delete Everything This button allows to delete all props and Maker Pen objects in a room. Category:Tools